Just Let It Out
by flitwick-53
Summary: a short little fic i had to write for an english class.


"Hey Harry," A girl pushing a cart full of books greeted the fifteen soon to be sixteen year old boy who had just walked into the Little Whinging public library. "You want to give me some help with these returns there's a whole other cart behind the front counter."

"Sure Alysa no problem." Harry replied. He walked over to behind the desk and wheeled the cart over to the non-fiction area. He heard Alysa say something but couldn't understand what it was.

"What'd you say Lysa?" Harry hollered. She walked over to where he was reshelving the books.

"I said you're such a gentleman." She said smiling. Harry turned red from the attention he was receiving from the very attractive girl. She moved closer and closer until Harry had to back into the shelf behind him to avoid hitting her.

"Although you're a little jumpy." She said this time smiling even more. "You think I'm some kind animal waiting to pounce, when really..." she pulled a book out of Harry's cart, "when really I'm just a girl who wants to read." She finished as she opened the book and scanned the page she had opened it to.

"Hmm... Harry... Harry... ah here it is the name Harry means princely." She said as she snapped the book shut. "How befitting."

"Err...uh...thanks?" Harry said in a tense and almost questioning voice. He pulled the neck of his sweater open; he was getting a little hot being in such close such proximity to the vision of beauty that was the girl he thought about daily.

"Yeah ok Alyssa I'm going to go file away the videos." Harry grabbed the cart and turned towards the elevator to put the videos back in there place on the second floor.

"Hold on." Alyssa ordered and pulled the cart back towards her. She rummaged around for a few seconds before she found the Holy Grail she was searching for. From the cart she pulled out one of the many video-cases and brandished the title for Harry to see.

"What is it?" he asked completely confused.

"What is it? What is it?" Alyssa mimicked Harry. "It is my absolute favorite movie of all time. Titanic. You know the big boat that sunk back in like the 20's or something. "she said making a joke about what she thought was Harry's forgetfulness.

The truth was Harry didn't have any idea that there was a muggle movie made about the Titanic. In fact the only thing he knew about the Titanic was that the real reason the Titanic sunk was that it had been attacked by the anti-muggle fascist Grindenwald in 1912. He had learned that way back in his second year during one particularly boring History of Magic class. Professor Binns had managed to make even the story about hundreds of people dying in a brutal massacre sound boring. Harry smiled at the memory of life at Hogwarts even if it had been a not so good one.

"Come on Harry lets go watch it." Alyssa ordered as she drug Harry to the employee only room. She popped the movie into the VCR and turned off the lights. Harry hesitantly sat down on the tan couch that faced the TV that was flickering to life. The commercials before the movie started and Harry settled in to watch the movie that Alyssa was so excited about.

Almost two hours later the movie was nearing the end of the story. Rose sat on the large wooden bureau while Jack desperately clung onto his life amidst the icy waters that threatened to engulf him. Rose reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Don't let go Rose." Jack pleaded.

"I'll never let go." Rose tried to hold on as Jack's life slowly dwindled to a close. Finally she realized that Jack was gone and in a final climatic moment she released his hands and watched his body sink below the surface of the inky water.

Harry sat on the couch, frozen in a coma of emotions. Tears silently poured down his face and Alyssa watched the motionless boy as he unleashed all the grief his harsh life had brought him. The most horrible moments that had happened in the first few years of his life flashed before his eyes. Like someone surveying a horrific car crash Harry watched as the images of Cedric being killed and Voldemort's return to power. The looks on everyone's face when he returned with one of his fellow students body draped in his arms.

The shocked look on Cedric's face slowly morphed into the expression on Harry's godfather's face as he slowly fell into the Veil in the mysterious room in the Department of Mysteries. Then with a piercing scream Harry's trance was shattered. The last sound, that horrible scream was the only sound Harry could remember his mother making. It was the second before Harry's parents had been killed that his mother had uttered her plea of mercy to whatever god would hear her. Then with the accompanying flash of sickly green light Voldemort had killed Harry's parents.

Alyssa watched her heart breaking more with every tear the boy next to hear shed. She had kind of had a thing for him ever since he had started working at the library at the beginning of that summer. He seemed nice and he certainly was handsome.


End file.
